


Take Walks Just To Sit Around (Blocking Moon Beams)

by Saccharine_Ghosts



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, It's also kinda funny?, M/M, Makka is a girl in this and I'm not quite sure why?, Not quite angst but this made me emo, Sexual implications
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 10:07:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8620360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saccharine_Ghosts/pseuds/Saccharine_Ghosts
Summary: “Oh, Makkachin, my beautiful girl,” Viktor said to me one day, leaning over onto his knees in the onsen lobby, “Please behave, don’t eat any steamed buns while I am gone! You’re getting so chubby from being spoiled.” He gave me a hug, and I hugged him back. I knew he was leaving. He was leaving for a long time; it looked like, with Yuuri. I knew because he didn’t just have his shoes and jacket on, but they had suitcases as well, the same ones we came with. ~~~I've seen a lot of people asking for a fic from Makkachin's perspective of YOI and speculation for what is happening in the latest episodes, so I decided to write one based vaguely on head-canons I have and a dream I once had.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I have never written a fic like this one before, so hopefully it isn't entirely awful. Please enjoy this bittersweet trash.
> 
> This isn't beta read because I was a mess by the end of this, so maybe I will later. 
> 
> The title is from Australia by Attic Abasement. I don't recommend you listen to it while reading, or pretty much any of that album, because I wrote it to that and you will cry. Tears are guaranteed.

Although I am happy we did it, I was very upset at the time.

I did trust him, really, but when your dad puts you in a crate with nothing but a squeaky toy and a ‘Be good, pretty girl!’ and sends you onto a big, flying, metal tube for ten hours you would be just as worried as I was. Scared, yes, even the other dogs were crying, but I was probably the oldest dog there. I could handle it. I had been through worse. 

When we finally landed, and I saw him coming to get me, I let it all loose. I started barking, and wagging my tail so hard that it hurt, but I wanted him to know that I was glad he didn’t leave me on the plane, and I wasn’t mad. 

The thing you need to know about my dad is he travels a lot for work, and I don’t usually get to come with him. I was born in France, but otherwise I’ve lived in Russia my whole life with Viktor. Where was it that we were going that I could come? How long would we be there? I had no idea; I was just excited for a change of scenery. 

The people here looked different. Our driver had dark hair like me; everybody I knew had light hair. The driver in our car spoke in a way that made no sense, a language I had never heard before, and apparently neither had Viktor. He looked like he was struggling a bit to remember the words he was supposed to say, so he pulled out a book and a few more unfamiliar words stumbled out. The driver just smiled at him, and nodded. I smiled too, trying to comfort him as well. I didn’t know where I was, yeah, but Viktor did and it was more important that he knew I was there for him right now. He petted me on my head and told me how good I was, so I kissed him on the hand and lied down on his lap, convinced I had done a good job and that he was feeling better now. 

The onsen was a cool place; I had never been to one before. Viktor and I had gone to the beach, and a pool once, but it was always too cold for Viktor to swim. I didn’t even mind that I wasn’t allowed in the water, there were so many interesting things to look at and explore while Viktor was in the hot springs. The man who owned the onsen gave me lots of food when nobody was looking, and his wife pet me a lot, saying more words I didn’t understand. There were always people coming and going, with dark hair just like our driver, and I greeted every one. 

The first time I saw him I didn’t really think anything special about him. He came through the sliding doors to the onsen lobby, and I greeted him just the same. I jumped onto his chest, and licked his face, trying to say hello. Unlike everybody else, he didn’t push me off; he just massaged my ears and laughed. 

Somebody said something to him and suddenly he was gone, as fast as he came. I tried to chase after him, but the door to the onsen slammed in my face behind him. Of course I was upset, too, how dare he? I was trying my best to be polite.

So lets just say my first impression of Yuuri didn’t go perfectly, but I quickly warmed up to him. 

In the mornings, we would go for runs, my dad, Yuuri, and I. This was one of my favourite parts of the day because Viktor and I would go on runs too, so it was familiar. Japan was very cool and worth the trip, but sometimes I did get homesick for Russia. 

Yuuri was a lot slower than Vitya at first, but I would hold back a little to make him feel better. I think Yuuri appreciated it because when we got home he would give me a treat before he got changed when my dad wasn’t looking. And, of course, I smiled my thanks and followed him into his room so he could get changed. 

During the day, they disappeared for a while. I could imagine it had something to do with work, because sometimes when I tagged along they would go to the ice rink like Viktor would back home and on the TV sometimes. 

Then they would come home, depending on who fed me the most scraps under the table that day at dinner, I would fall asleep with one of them. The beds weren’t quite as comfortable as mine back home, but they were much warmer. Sometimes Viktor would pull me close, and in Russian he would whisper things about missing home, or being excited. Yuuri would also did this and at the beginning I didn’t understand, but after a while of getting used to Japanese and English I began to understand when he was happy, or nervous, or angry with Vitya. 

~~~

“Oh, Makkachin, my beautiful girl,” Viktor said to me one day, leaning over onto his knees in the onsen lobby, “Please behave, don’t eat any steamed buns while I am gone! You’re getting so chubby from being spoiled.” He gave me a hug, and I hugged him back. I knew he was leaving. He was leaving for a long time; it looked like, with Yuuri. I knew because he didn’t just have his shoes and jacket on, but they had suitcases as well, the same ones we came with. 

Viktor and Yuuri hugged everybody, and with one last pat on my head, they left. It was just like every other time Viktor left me at home, I didn’t understand but I tried to. I was a bit upset, as any good dog would be, but I liked it here in Japan. 

And I ate lots of steamed buns while my dad was gone, thanks to Mr. Katsuki. 

I slept a lot while Viktor and Yuuri were gone. There weren’t a lot of exciting things to do anymore without them other than eat and sleep. 

Except when the rest of the family came over. There was excitement brimming in the air, everybody was running around, jumping in front of the TV, speaking in Japanese, but I could understand that they were talking about Yuuri. 

That’s when I saw it. There was no doubt in my mind that was Yuuri on the TV, with black hair, wearing a suit that I recognized; maybe my dad had worn it before. I barked excitedly as I watched him move across the screen in wild motions, just like Viktor had so many times before. I usually watched with Yuri when he went away for a competition, and I was missing him greatly now, but I did have Axel, Lutz, and Loop hanging off of me, which made me feel better. 

Suddenly, Viktor appeared on the screen and everybody in the room got quiet. I stood up, shaking off the girls and looking around. I really didn’t get it. Weren’t they excited to see Viktor too? I thought they liked him! 

That’s when Mari groaned loudly, and in English she exclaimed;

“FINALLY!” Suddenly, the room was alive again and everybody was whooping and hollering. I didn’t understand what the commotion was about, but I thought I should join in too. I ran around excitedly, barking and howling and celebration just like everybody else was. 

But all the celebration got me tired so fast. So I walked up the stairs to Yuuri’s room, and curled up on his bed, trying to ignore the sounds of the party downstairs. 

When dad and Yuuri returned, things were different. I didn’t go on runs anymore, I got fed a lot more, and they touched a lot. By a lot, I mean there wasn’t a time where they weren’t touching. They were touching faces all the time, they were touching hands, Yuuri took my place sitting on Viktor’s lap on the couch, and they even slept in the same bed now! I was glad I didn’t have to pick between rooms anymore, but it felt a little crammed with three bodies in one tiny bed, and it sucked I wasn’t the center of attention anymore. 

One night Viktor took me outside to do my business, and when we came back inside he locked me out of the room. Yuuri and him were giggling and laughing, and they just ignored me even when I whined and pawed at the door. They’ve always been weird, but I think I even heard Yuuri call Vitya his dad that night. He’s not his dad, he’s mine, so why would he say that? 

I ended up walking to Mari’s room right beside

“We’ll have a girl’s night, okay Makkachin?” She cooed to me, letting me slip under the blankets with her. 

In the morning, Yuuri got out of the room first, which was weird. He ran into the bathroom and quickly shut the door behind him after I got in. He pulled the hem of his T-Shirt down a little, uncovering dozens of big, dark marks. He groaned loudly and sat on the toilet seat. 

“What am I going to do, Makkachin?” 

So I pushed my nose into his hands, and gave him my signature goofy grin. I wanted him to know I didn’t mind that I had to sleep in Mari’s room last night, I was just glad he had another person to talk to at night. 

~~~

It seemed like Viktor and Yuuri were leaving again soon. They were going to the ice rink more often, going on fewer runs, watching TV a little less. I watched Yuuri collapse on the ground one day from my bed in their bedroom, and Viktor immediately dropped to his knees as well and gathered Yuuri into his arms. Yuuri was crying, I could tell, and Viktor spoke very softly to him and rocked him back and forth. 

I got up, bones straining a bit, but I wanted Yuuri to know that it was okay to feel sad. I began walking over but Viktor shoed me away. 

“Not now, Makkachin.” 

I do now, but at the time I really didn’t understand. Couldn’t Viktor see that I was just trying to help, just like he was? If Yuuri was stressed because of skating, I could help, just like I helped Viktor when his family wasn’t around. But I guessed since Viktor and Yuuri had each other now, I wasn’t really needed.

I lied back down in my bed, bones cracking as I dropped into the soft cushion by the heater. Maybe later I could make it up to Yuuri when Vitya wasn’t there. 

~~~

I woke up on the floor, as I had been sleeping there more often these days. Viktor had to start lifting me onto the bed, but I am not exactly a puppy anymore so I understood that sometimes he just forgot. When I looked around, neither of my owner’s were around, which was strange, but they must be eating breakfast. 

I took my time going down the stairs to the onsen lobby where everybody would be, one step at a time, not five like I used to. I didn’t really think bounding down the hard stairs and face planting at the bottom was very fun anymore; it hurt more than anything. 

I saw Viktor sitting around the table, eating and laughing, hands linked with Yuuri’s. I made my way over, and rested my head over his thigh.

“Good morning, sleepy head! Do you want some tamagoyaki?” He offered me a piece, but I really didn’t feel like it. I just wanted them to come back to bed so the room wouldn’t be so cold anymore. I just shut my eyes, trying to show him that I wasn’t interested. 

He looked over at Yuuri, but he just nodded and put his free hand on Vitya’s shoulder. When he looked back over, his eyes were glistening with tears. 

“I know, lyubov moya.” I grinned widely at the name; it’d been so long since I had heard any Russian. “I am sorry.” The tears began to spill out of his eyes. 

It had also been a long time since I had seen Viktor cry. I think the last time had cried was when he came home from after Yuri’s senior debut, but that was years ago now. I kissed his hands to reassure him there was nothing to be sorry about. He stood up and got me to follow him to another part of the room, Yuuri, also tearing, following behind me. They sat on the ground again, and they pat my belly, and kissed me a lot, and they kissed each other a lot. 

“Today?” Yuuri asked Viktor. 

“Today.” He answered, voice shaky and muffled through tears. 

~~~

I had never been to McDonalds before. We didn’t have one close to home in Russia, but the nearest one to Hatsetsu was only an hour’s drive, so we did it. 

“What do they call this in English again, Yuuri? You’d know better than I do.” 

“A Big Mac, I am pretty sure.” 

Viktor pulled into a parking spot outside of a small, white building after we went through the drive through at McDonalds. The whole car smelt delicious, and Yuuri began passing things around. He put a container in front of me, and gestured to it. 

“Here’s your sundae, Makkachin! Has she ever had ice cream or a burger before?” 

“I don’t think I have ever given her ice cream, unless Yuri did when he was baby sitting, but I am sure I have given her a burger or steak before.” Viktor smiled at the bittersweet memory, pulling out whatever burger he got for himself, and taking a sip of his drink. 

I licked it, feeling a smidge better now that I had fully woken up. I wasn’t expecting it to be so sweet, or cold! It hurt my brain at first, but the taste made up for it. Apparently I made a face when I first bit into it, because Vitya and Yuuri both laughed at me. I smiled back, licking the ice cream around my lips to make sure I got all of it. Viktor pulled out another burger as well, and unwrapped it, setting it into the sundae container. It didn’t taste anything like the ice cream, but it was definitely better. 

“What a lucky dog.” Viktor reached over to rub my ears, making me feel all sleepy again. I lied down in the backseat, having finished my burger. His face fell and he sunk back into the seat, head in his hands. Yuuri kissed his forehead. 

“Take your time, I’ll go in and pay.” 

Viktor nodded, and waited until Yuuri unbuckled his seatbelt and got out of the car. He did the same, only he didn’t walk with Yuuri, he walked to the back of the car so he could come see me. He sat down, car door ajar, but the moment was silent. His eyes were so red, like he had been waiting to cry for hours.

“It’s time, Princess, are you ready?” He held his arms out like he wanted a hug, so I stood up into his arms like I normally did. “I’m not.” I stood slowly, and lifted myself into his arms, reaching up to lick his face. He laughed at me, but not like he normally did. 

“You’re still a goof.” He smirked but buried his face into my hair. He lifted me as he stood from the car, carrying me into the building. Yuuri was waiting with a lady at a counter, who had light hair and big eyes just like Yuri’s. It was funny, now that I think about it, that this would be the first person I would see with light hair since I came to Japan. 

She led us into a dull room, with lights that were extremely bright. Viktor sat me on the table, and asked me to lie down. He wrapped his arms around me and dropped his head onto mine. “Thank you for everything, lyubov moya.” He began sobbing again, so Yuuri walked up from behind him, and wrapped his arms around his chest as he was doing to me. Now Yuuri was crying too, but he was trying to keep his composure for my Vitya, I am sure. 

It was upsetting to see, I really didn’t understand, but it was still a nice moment nonetheless. The blonde lady was very gentle when she handled me, but sometimes the needles and things still hurt, but I didn’t mind. I was just overwhelmed. The light became extremely bright, and my eyes felt heavy, but the attention was on me again, and although it wouldn’t be ever again, I was glad that I had my dads with me. 

I hope they have a good life together.

**Author's Note:**

> Criticism is welcome and encouraged! 
> 
> My Instagram is Queers.On.Ice, so if you would like to yell at me, go there! Maybe we'll have a discussion.


End file.
